


My enemy. My everything.

by phantom_gen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_gen/pseuds/phantom_gen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitzie Powell is a pretty girl who has had a hard life. Boys want her. Girls hate her.<br/>But one boy, Mikey Way, would love nothing more than to make her life a living hell.</p>
<p>This story will feature trigger topics including rape, abuse and Mikey Way being really mean. You have been warned!</p>
<p>This totally would never happen. Not real, don’t sue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm not scared of you Mikey"

Kitzie’s locker was positioned in the worst possible spot. It was right next to the one person who hated her more than anything. It was like Mikey’s only reason to come to school was to torment her. But Kitzie fought back. She wasn’t scared of some schoolboy. She survived the past 6 months without any parents to look after her so Mikey fucking Way wasn’t going to worry her one bit. She still hated seeing him. He called her names, he threatened her and once he even vandalised her car.  
  
The worst part? He lives across the road.  
  
Neither Kitzie or Mikey could remember why they hated each other so much. But it didn’t matter anymore anyway, its just the way things were.  
  
As she walked over to her locker on Monday morning she sighed to herself in irritation when she saw Mikey was taking books out of his locker. She was running late so she couldn’t wait for him to get his books and go. Mr Forrester wouldn’t be happy if she was late again. She walked over and put the combination in, and opened the door when she heard the lock click over. She had to pull the door really hard to open it. The stupid thing got jammed everytime she closed it, ever since Mikey punched it shut one day in anger when she called him a ‘fag’ while he was talking to some girl he liked.  
  
“Can’t even open your locker? You must be a bigger retard than I thought.” Mikey said and smiled to himself.  
  
“You’re the one who broke it asshole.” She retorted.  
  
“Better get it fixed then.” Mikey said and walked away.  
  
Kitzie cursed under her breath and took her books out and slammed her locker shut, then headed over to her first class which thankfully was not with Michael Way.  
  
*  
  
At lunchtime, Kitzie sat outside with her friends Molly and Mel. The girls were talking about some older boys they met outside of the school one afternoon. They were only ever interested in older guys, as if it made them seem more mature to date someone who wasn’t in high school anymore. Kitzie thought the idea was dumb. Why would she want to go out with some dude who was just as bad as the guys she went to high school with just because they were older?  
  
Molly and Mel had been acting really funny lately. They weren’t having as many conversations that involved Kitzie. She knew exactly why they were doing it, but thought it would be easier if she pretended that she didn’t even notice. The reason why was because the two older boys who they had been talking to had started ignoring them and trying to flirt with her last time they saw them. It made the girls mad that she didn’t even have to try to get their attention. Like she even wanted it.  
  
While she sat on the grass drinking from her juice box, listening to the girls talk, she saw Mikey and his friends walk past. Two of Mikey’s friends looked at her quickly, trying not to let Mikey see that they were checking her out. Mikey looked over at her and smirked. “Did you get your locker to work retard?”  
  
“Go fuck yourself Mikey.” She spat.  
  
Mikey laughed and pretended to be hurt. “So much hatred towards me Kitzie.” He stopped and put a hand over his heart and shook his head. “Where does all that hatred for me come from?”  
  
“Oh Michael. I don’t exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I would drink it.”  
  
Both her friends and Mikey’s friends laughed. Mikey shook his head annoyed and walked away with his friends following closely behind.  
  
*  
  
At the end of the day she walked out to her car and began to put her books and bag in and then sat in the driver’s seat. She sighed in annoyance when she saw that Mikey was standing behind her car looking right at her. He was purposely stopping her from reversing. she got out and walked over to him.  
  
“What do you want Mikey?”  
  
“Nice little line you threw at me today.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re here to compliment my insults?” She questioned sarcastically.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“What then?”  
  
“I came to do this.” He said and pulled a bottle of paint he must have got from the art room and opened it. Spraying it all over the back window of her car.  
  
“You motherfucker!” She yelled and shoved him while he laughed.  
  
“You better think twice before you push me again Kitz.” He warned  
  
“Oh and why is that?”  
  
He stepped forward getting really close to her as she backed away. He was tall and towered over her. Kitzie was already short as it was, but looked even smaller compared to Mikey. “Because noone’s here to stop me from pushing you right back.” He said and shoved her hard causing her to fall on the ground.  
  
“You asshole. I’m not fucking scared of you Mikey.”  
  
“You should be” He said and walked away.  
  
Kitzie was home alone all night as usual. She lived alone and her friends were too busy hanging out with their older guys to come over she supposed. Just then her phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
No answer.  
  
 _“Hello?”_  She repeated.  
  
Still nothing. But she could hear someone’s breathing on the other side. It was creepy.  
  
“Mikey, I know this is you. Prank phone calls and heavy breathing. Pretty unoriginal don’t you think?”  
  
Finally the voice at the other end spoke. An ashy, worn-out voice. “Not Mikey.” Was all they said.  
  
She hung up the phone, freaked out. It really didn’t sound like Mikey. But it had to be. Who else would call her and try to frighten her?  _He must have put one of his friends up to it to trick me._  She thought, and then decided to put herself to bed, suddenly wishing she didn’t have to live alone in such a big house.


	2. "Not if you were the last person on earth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitzie Powell is a pretty girl who has had a hard life. Boys want her. Girls hate her.  
> But one boy, Mikey Way, would love nothing more than to make her life a living hell.
> 
> This story will feature trigger topics including rape, abuse and Mikey Way being really mean. You have been warned!
> 
> This totally would never happen. Not real, don’t sue!

Kitzie made an effort to get to school early the next day. She knew she would see Mikey before other people got to school and she would be able to confront him about the prank phone call she got the night before. She looked across the road when she left the house and saw his car was still in the driveway so she knew she would beat him to school.  
  
She went to her locker in the deserted hallway and waited. It was only a matter of time... Five minutes later Mikey arrived, sleep in his eyes and backpack over his shoulder. He frowned as he saw her waiting at their lockers and staring at him. He walked over slowly and opened his locker and dumped his books in. He pretended she wasn't even there until she spoke.  
  
"Nice phone call last night Michael.  _Real_  scary."  
  
He screwed his face up at her and said "I dont know what your talking about." Then he turned back to his locker to rearrange things.  
  
"Your little prank phone call. Don't pretend you don't know, I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I'd have to argue you on that."  
  
"Very funny dickhead. So who did you put up to it? Your brother? Ray?"  
  
Mikey sighed and looked amused. Then he turned his head to her. "Someone prank called you hey? What did they say?"  
  
"They didn't say anything. I could just hear them breathing."  
  
Mikey shrugged. "Creepy. Well freak, it wasn't me."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I don't care what you believe. I wonder what he wanted." Mikey smirked.  
  
"Cut the shit Mikey. I know it was you ok?" She said rage starting to build in her voice.  
  
Mikey turned, looking to see if they were still alone in the hallway. There was noone around and he pushed her back against her locker, making a loud crashing sound as he pressed into her, towering over her again. "Listen to me Kitzie. I didn't fucking call you. I don't care who did call you. You just need to try to stay out of my way before you get hurt." She now noticed how much bigger Mikey had gotten over the past year. He wasn't just taller but he had grown muscles that he didn't have before. His arms were defined and she was starting to wish she didn't piss him off. But that didnt mean she was going to back down.  
  
"Get out of my way Mikey you fuck." She shoved him hard but it only made him move one step backwards. He laughed at her. "Oh Kitz, that's cute" and he pushed her even harder against the locker and closed the gap between their bodies.  
  
"Let me go Mikey." She pushed her palms against his chest and he grabbed her hair pulling her head back so she was looking directly up at him.  
  
"Listen bitch, you dont want to tempt me ok? There's nothing I want to do more turn you into a bleeding fucking mess. And there's not much stopping me from doing that. I suggest you be a little nicer or else you're going to be sorry."  
  
"Fuck you Mikey! Get off me!" She shoved him and threw her fist into his jaw. He jumped back and grabbed his jaw, groaning at the pain. She took her chance to run away.  
  
"You bitch. You're done, you just wait!" He called after her.  
  
*  
  
Ray and Frank had been bothering Mikey all morning trying to find out what happened to his jaw. Now it was lunch time and there was no escape from there questions.  
  
"Come on Mikes, just tell us." Frank asked.  
  
Mikey sighed and gave up. "It was Kitzie Powell alright?"  
  
Frank and Ray laughed. "Are you serious?" Ray asked. "Kitzie Powell?"  
  
Gerard walked over to them and sat down. "What's funny?"  
  
Frank laughed and snorted. "Kitzie punched your brother in the jaw. Look at the bruise!"  
  
Gerard squinted as he took a close look at Mikey's bruise and said "That's not funny" in a serious voice. That sent the boys into fits of laughter.  
  
Mikey almost laughed himself. "I didn't find it funny at the time either. It fucking hurt." He rubbed at his jaw. "I'm taking the little bitch down... By the way did any of you prank call her last night?"  
  
The boys told him no and Mikey started to wonder who it would have been.  
  
*  
  
That afternoon when Kitzie was walking out of school towards the car park, Mikey suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a secluded gap between two buildings where noone could see them. She shrieked as she felt the hard unexpected tug at her arm.  
  
"The boys laughed at me over your little stunt today."  
  
"Good." Kitzie spat, satisfied with herself.  
  
"So what to do for payback..." Mikey began circling her. Kitzie just raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Another prank phone call maybe?" She smirked.  
  
"For the last time, I didn't call you."  
  
"Whatever." She said and started trying to get past him to go to her car.  
  
Mikey stepped in front of her. "I'm not finished with you yet Princess." He spat venomously.  
  
"What do you want Mikey?" He was really starting to annoy her.  
  
Mikey smirked at her. "Well you hurt my mouth, so maybe you should kiss it better hey?" He said advancing on her. She began to back away from him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah I think you should if you want to get to your car." Mikey told her, nodding his head in the direction of her car.  
  
"I don't think I could kiss you without vomitting Michael." That wasn't exactly true. Mikey was hot and she knew it, but that didn't make her hate him any less.  
  
He advanced on her and grabbed her arms, pushing her against a wall and leaning in. She did the first thing she could think to do and sent her knee up into his groin. Mikey doubled over and held his package, groaning in pain. But he grabbed her arm and stopped her as she tried to run. He slammed her very hard up against the brick wall of the building. Her head made a thud against the bricks.  
  
"Ah shit." She said to herself and she suddenly felt dizzy. Mikey was back on her in a second. Mikey backhanded her,making her hiss in pain and making her even more dizzy. "Stop Mikey."  
  
He whispered to her "There's something else your going to have to kiss better now." He smiled a disgusting smile at her and motioned towards his groin and winked at her. He pushed his whole body firmly against her. She could feel his hard muscular abs pushing against her. It intimidated her. It was as if Mikey grew more muscles every time she saw him.  
  
"You make me sick Mikey. Not if you were the last fucking person on earth."  
  
Mikey drove his fist into her stomach making her lean over wrapping her arms around her middle. She dropped to her knees trying to breath properly. He reached down and pulled her up by the arms.  
  
"Now I think that might be enough for today. I think you've learnt your lesson hey?" He reached up to stroke her cheek and she flinched away from him. He laughed to himself. "Oh please. Like I want anything from a slut like you."  
  
He walked away as she tried to compose herself.


	3. "Get in the fucking car"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitzie Powell is a pretty girl who has had a hard life. Boys want her. Girls hate her.  
> But one boy, Mikey Way, would love nothing more than to make her life a living hell.
> 
> This story will feature trigger topics including rape, abuse and Mikey Way being really mean. You have been warned!
> 
> This totally would never happen. Not real, don’t sue!

Mikey was so angry with himself. He hated everything about Kitzie Powell. He hated every little thing about her, but he had never hit a woman in his life before this. Shoving her was bad enough, but this time he was really violent. He had punched her, he had backhanded her. The thought that crossed his mind the most though was  _Why didn’t she tell anyone?_  Then he wondered if it was because she didn’t have anyone to tell. If she told one of the staff at the school then she would still have to go home to the house she lived alone in. She didn’t have parents or brothers at home to defend her if Mikey went there for revenge.  
  
The thought made Mikey feel powerful. It meant he could keep doing whatever he wanted and nothing would happen to him. Mikey felt safe. Noone cared about Kitzie except her friends and they were bimbos who only really cared about boys and backstabbed each other.  
  
*  
  
For the next week Kitzie avoided Mikey whenever she could. He saw her standing down the hallway waiting awkwardly for him to finish getting his books and leave before she went to her own locker. It bought a smile to Mikey’s face. Her avoidance of him continued for a while. He barely saw her. She even picked a new place for her and her friends to sit so Mikey and his friends wouldn’t see them when they walked past.  
  
She had applied more makeup in the mornings to cover the bruise his backhand had left on her face and she lied to anyone who noticed it.  
  
Mikey began to watch her. He was intrigued by her now that he knew she was avoiding him. He wondered if she did it because she was simply sick of fighting and arguing with him or if it was because he had gone too far when he hurt her.  
  
*  
  
On Thursdays Kitzie and Mikey both had to be around each other for their late class. It was 8 o’clock at night when the class was finally dismissed and it was dark outside.  
  
In the school carpark Mikey noticed her struggling to get her car to start. He got in his car anyway and was about to leave but changed his mind. He had no idea why, but he turned off his ignition and got out of the car. As Mikey approached he heard her mutter expletives under her breath.  
  
“You can’t seem to make anything work can you? Your locker, your car.”  
  
She turned and looked at him in shock. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to watch you struggle with your car and then watch you give up and walk home.” He laughed.  
  
She sighed and looked down. “Leave me alone Mikey that’s all I ask.”  
  
He looked at her for a minute thinking of what to do next. He watched her open the hood of her car, curse, then close the hood. Kitzie got back into the passengers seat and leaned against the steering wheel with her head resting on her arms in frustration. Mikey looked around them. It was really dark and there weren’t any street lights. He only now noticed that this street looked pretty creepy when it was dark and quiet. No place for an attractive young female to be walking around alone at night. Mikey took three steps closer to Kitzie then leaned over her car seat to take her bag from the passengers side and walked back over to his car.  
  
“Hey!” She quickly jumped out of the car to chase him, thinking he was stealing her stuff. “Mikey give me my bag back.  
  
Mikey said nothing. He just put her bag in his car and locked the door so she couldn’t get to it. He began walking back over to her car while she tried to open his car door. Mikey took the keys from her ignition and locked her car up and walked back to where she was waiting.  
  
“Mikey what the fuck are you doing? You can’t take my stuff. I can’t drive without my keys. And I can’t get in my house! Come on your going too far. Give me my stuff.” She grabbed at him roughly trying to get her keys back panicking that he would just take them and leave her there. Mikey turned and grabbed her wrist suddenly, making her yelp in fear. He looked at her for a few seconds and then let go.  
  
“You have a flat battery Kitzie. You’re not getting home in that car tonight.” He motioned to his own car. “Get in.”  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. “Fuck no.”  
  
“It wasn’t a question. Get in the fucking car.”  
  
“I’m not getting in your car Mikey. I don’t want to be anywhere near you. I fucking hate you.” She spat.  
  
“Right.” Mikey’s face flashed a look of rage. He’d had enough and grabbed Kitzie by the arms, dragging her to the car.  
  
“What the fuck Mikey let go of me!” She shouted. She bit his hand and he let go of her with a yell and grabbed her hair causing her to cry out.  
  
“Let go of me Mikey. You can’t make me get in your fucking car!”  
  
“Like hell I can’t.” He said as he opened the passengers side door, thrusting her into his vehicle. He ran around to the drivers side and got in, grabbing her arm once again as she tried to get out. “Kitz I swear to god I will beat you so fucking hard if you try to get out of this car again. Now fucking sit still before I smack you.”  
  
Kitzie began breathing heavily and looked straight ahead out the windscreen when he released her arm. She was officially terrified of Mikey Way. He had somehow gone from a scrawny adolescent who she could hold her own against while they were growing up, to being a slim but physically built, confident man who she now had no defense against. She was no match for him anymore and they both knew it. And it frightened her to think he might keep hitting her whenever she bothered him slightly.  
  
The car ride home was mostly silent. Kitzie tried to hide the fact that she was afraid of Mikey. She knew that if he knew she was afraid that nothing would stop him from hurting her anytime he felt like. He would become the bully and she would have to hide from him constantly.  
  
“You’re a real dick you know Mikey?” She said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
“You’re a bitchy little slut you know Kitzie?” He said calmly, like he was casually talking about the weather.  
  
“I’m not a bitch and I’m certainly not a slut.”  
  
“Right. Sure.”  
  
They continued to argue all the way to their street. Finally, Mikey pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. Kitzie just sat there not moving. Mikey turned and looked at her, sensing she was holding back because he hadn’t barked some order at her yet. “You can go now Kitz. But I expect to see you here at 7:30 in the morning so I can drive you to school.”  
  
She shook her head at him in pure disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Since when do you rule my fucking life you psycho!” She shouted.  
  
He gave her a light tap across the face which made her go quiet and then he grabbed her jaw. “You just don’t know when to be quiet do you?” She said nothing, just glared at him. “You will be standing next to my car at 7:30 tomorrow morning or I WILL hurt you. Do you understand me?”  
  
She nodded, trying to hide her eyes that were filling up with tears. The last thing she wanted was for Mikey to see her moment of weakness.  
  
“Okay. You can go now.” He handed her things to her and they both got out of the car. He watched as she walked across the road and unlocked the front door to get inside.  
  
*  
  
The prank phone calls came back again that night.


	4. "I want you to surrender"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitzie Powell is a pretty girl who has had a hard life. Boys want her. Girls hate her.  
> But one boy, Mikey Way, would love nothing more than to make her life a living hell.
> 
> This story will feature trigger topics including rape, abuse and Mikey Way being really mean. You have been warned!
> 
> This totally would never happen. Not real, don’t sue!

Kitzie couldn’t decide if she should do as Mikey asked and go to his car or walk to the bus stop. She stood out the front of her house for a full five minutes looking across the road at the Way residence. She made the choice to walk over and catch the bus. Part of her mind told her she was making a mistake and part told her she had to do this to prove he couldn’t control her.  
  
She sat down on the bench as it began to rain. Thankfully it was a covered area so she wouldn’t get wet as she waited, although she wished she wasn’t the only person waiting there. Mikey couldn’t do anything to her if there were people around. She knew the key to staying out of Mikey’s warpath was to not be alone.  
  
*  
  
Mikey left the house and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Kitzie wasn’t waiting by his car as he demanded. He swore under his breath. He thought he had her scared enough so she wouldn’t defy him. He was beginning to grow angrier with each passing moment. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times. Mikey wondered if she was just running late, but decided that he would deal with her at school instead of slamming his fist against her front door and dragging her to his car like he had the night before.  
  
He was finally starting to get his revenge on her after countless arguments, name calling and insults they’d had at school. It made him angry every time he noticed how his friends looked at her and talked about her. His friends knew that he hated her more than he’d ever hated anybody and they still talked about her in a sexual way as if he wasn’t even there. He knew she was gorgeous but to imagine one of his friends sleeping with his sworn enemy enraged him to the point where he wanted to break something. Right now she was the one he wanted to break. He had the taste of unstoppable masculine power in his mouth from their recent meetings and Kitzie was trying to take that away by disobeying what he had ordered of her.  _She’ll be sorry._  
  
Mikey thought about it more as he got in his car and started it up. He knew he just had to get her alone and confront her again to get the power back. He knew he could turn her into a crying, shivering mess if he did it properly. Then he would win. If Mikey could control his enemy then she would never be able to anger him again. Control over her would be the ultimate revenge. She would hate herself for being weak and there would be noone to help her.  
  
He smirked to himself as he pulled out of the driveway and drove a few houses down but he slowed down and stopped the car when he saw her from a far sitting at the bus stop. He pulled up beside her and watch how her face changed when she saw him. He got out and she stood up, but just watched him without moving away. Mikey walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her hair without saying anything, making her cry out and dragged her to the car and forced her inside. She didn’t try to escape she just sat there. Mikey just got in the car and drove for a while and then pulled over near a park where noone would see them. He considered the ways he could scare her right now.  
  
Neither of them spoke and they both looked straight ahead through the windscreen at the trees in the park in front of them. In the silence Mikey could hear her breathing and noticed it was heavier than normal breathing sounds. He knew he had her scared even though he hadn't done anything yet. He suddenly turned towards her causing her to jump and inhale a large shaky breath. That made him chuckle softly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
  
"Doing what Princess?"  
  
"Trying to scare me every day." She said with a shaky voice.  
  
Mikey smirked. "I don't have to  _try_. But I'm doing it because its fun to make you scared. You always act really tough but you're just a helpless weak little girl when it comes down to it, aren’t you."  
  
"No I'm not. I don't care what you think anyway. I just want to know what you want."  
  
"I want you to surrender. If you surrender i will leave you alone for a while."  
  
Kitzie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Did you just say you want me to  _surrender?_  Like you want me to let you win or something?"  
  
Mikey laughed. "I already have won. But I want to see your fucking misery."  
  
"You can see my misery everytime I have to look at your ugly ass face Mikey."  
  
He smiled as he slapped her, although it wasn't very hard. "No Kitten, I want to see the misery on your face when you’re on your knees sucking my cock.”  
  
Kitzie's jaw dropped. "...what?"  
  
Mikey held eye contact with her while he reached down and undid his fly, unbuttoned his pants and began to lean over to her. Kitzie panicked and he hands shook as she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.  _Child locked_  she thought and jumped when she felt Mikey take her arm in his hand and pull her back in her seat. "No, no, Mikey. No." Her voice strained and she struggled when he pushed her shoulders back into the seat and leaned in very close to her face.  
  
"Kiss me." He breathed.  
  
"No, Mikey, no."  
  
"Kiss me or I'll make this way more  _painful_  than it has to be for you."  
  
Kitzie breathed heavily. Mikey could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against his. He'd done it at last. She was terrified and there was no hiding it.  
  
She looked into his eyes, her own watering, and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently with shaking lips. It only lasted a moment before she pulled away to see the biggest smile across Mikey's face before he burst into laughter. Mikey leaned back in his own seat, still laughing and trying to speak. Kitzie was still visibly shaken and trying to make her breathing normal again. She was confused and looking at Mikey in a state of shock from his surprise reaction.  
  
"Oh my god. Your face! You were fucking terrified!" He said loudly, still laughing.  
  
"W-what?" She asked. She was still totally confused.  
  
"That was the best. I'll never forget that. You were soooo scared. You thought you had to suck me off!" Mikey continued, obviously very proud of himself. He looked back at her to see her shocked face and laughed again. "You're still scared. Look at you! Oh that was too good."  
  
Kitzie finally understood. It was all a joke. Mikey wasn't going to make her give him head, he just wanted to scare her. Hatred, anger, embarrassment and relief came over her all at once and she put her head down, turning to the side so Mikey couldn’t see her face and began to cry. Although she couldn’t stop her shoulders from shaking and Mikey noticed. The smile instantly vanished from his face.  
  
“Hey now. Are you crying?” He asked.  
  
“No. I’m not.” Her voice was choked and it was obvious that she was lying.  
  
Mikey leaned over and pulled her head around to face him. “Yes you are. Why are you crying?”  
  
She looked down and tried to avoid the question.  
  
“Hey, I asked you a question. Why are you crying?”  
  
She closed her eyes in embarrassment. “I thought you were going to make me suck you off.”  
  
Mikey was silent for a second with the most serious expression on his face, but then spoke. “Why the fuck would I do that to you?”  
  
She shrugged, still looking down. “Just let me out of the car okay?”  
  
“No. I’m still driving you to school, where I won’t be raping you, just so you know.” He said with a disgusted tone as if he couldn’t believe she would accuse him of that.  
  
*  
  
For the next couple of school days Kitzie avoided Mikey even more than usual and this time Mikey let her. He didn’t bother her at all. A couple of days after that, he began saying nasty things again from time to time when she walked past. She had a new battery put in her car in that time. Neither of them told anyone about the incident that took place in Mikey’s car before school that day. Kitzie didn’t tell anyone about the creepy phone calls she continued to get either.  
  
Everything else seemed normal. Mikey’s parents were going away for a couple of weeks soon and were leaving his brother Gerard in charge of the house for a couple of weeks. Gerard wasn’t exactly a loner, but he really wasn’t interested in parties either. Mikey knew he could get Gerard to agree to let them have one if he invited a couple of the older, prettier girls from school.  
  
Kitzie’s friends continued to talk about their new boyfriends, Lee and Steven, and the cars they drove and how far they had gone with them. And Kitzie kept trying to ignore those boys obvious flirting with her.  
  
*  
  
It was about 9 o’clock on a friday night when she heard strange creeking like someone trying to pick the lock on her front door. She went to what used to be her parents room to get her stepdad’s tennis racket to arm herself from the intruder. As she went back to the door, she found it open. The lights were off and she could hear the sound of breathing and footsteps of more than one person. In an instant she thought she had it all figured out. Mikey must have been trying to scare her again. She sighed deeply and lowered the racket.  
  
“Mikey I know its you. I’m not scared okay? Just get out of my house before I beat you in the head with this thing.”  
  
She heard the voice she had heard on the phone again say “Not Mikey.” Then she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and begin dragging her toward the back of her house. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Once they had gotten her into one of the spare rooms she felt another pair of hands on her, groping her.  
  
She was beyond terrified. She felt hands begin to take her clothing off and a body pushing her against the bed and making her lay down. She kept trying to scream and fight but it was useless. There was more than one person attacking her. She couldn’t fight 2 people.  
  
The light suddenly flicked on and she was at last face to face with her attackers. Lee and Steven. Her friends boyfriends were the ones running their disgusting hands all over her. “Behave, stay still and you won’t get hurt angel.”  
  
“No! Get off me!” She struggled harder than ever to get Lee off her as he tried to undo his pants. She threw her knee up towards his groin but he caught her leg before she could connect.  
  
“You little bitch!” He yelled and began hitting her. He worked faster on his pants and exposed himself, already erect. Steven watched on from beside the bed saying disgusting things while Lee pulled Kitzie’s underwear to the side without taking them off, and took his hand off her mouth for a moment. “Stop! Don’t touch me! No!” She screamed and Steven leaned forward and slapped her across the face and put his hand around her throat to stop her from yelling. She coughed and tried to get air as Lee lined himself up, pushing his head against her entrance while she cried soundlessly. He thrust himself into her hard and she screamed but couldn’t make a sound while her throat was being constricted. The pain was unbearable. She felt like she was splitting inside and could feel her inner thighs bruising from the force of his body pumping into her.  
  
Lee assaulted her for fifteen minutes until he pulled out and came over the sheets. Then it was Steven’s turn. He pulled her up and turned her onto her front. He got behind her and took her with even more force than Lee had. Kitzie felt like she was in hell. She could feel every part of her body and soul being degraded by these monsters who kept saying how good she felt and telling her how long they had been waiting to do this to her. Even more that she wanted them not to touch her, she wanted them to stop talking. She tried to fight them over and over but was given a punch to the face, a knee to the ribs, a squeeze around the throat. She became faint and hoped she would pass out so she wouldn’t have to endure them any longer.  
  
Finally she caught them while they weren’t paying attention and bit Steven’s hand and shoved him off her. Dressed only in a black bra and underwear she ran as fast as her bruised legs could carry her, leaving Lee and Steven both completely naked in her room.  
  
Kitzie ran out of the house in the only direction she thought to go. She didn’t have time to think, she just had to get out of there. She didn’t know why she ran where she did.  
  
*  
  
Mikey heard a loud hard banging on the front door and the sound of someone trying to open it although it was locked. He thought he heard a woman’s voice cry ‘Please’ and walked over to the door, curious about what the emergency must be that someone would almost break the door down.  
  
As he opened the door he was almost knocked to the ground as someone purposely ran into him. He looked down to see a small woman wrap her arms around him, shaking like he had never seen before and sobbing and panicking against his chest.  
  
“Mikey! Mikey help me please. Please.” The woman said.  
  
It took Mikey a couple of seconds but then he saw her face. Her bruised battered face. “Oh my god Kitz what happened?”  
  
She just continued to sob against his chest saying “Please Mikey” over and over. He tried to pull her back just enough so he could speak to her properly but she clung to his shirt harder and pushed her face into his chest further.  
  
He had no idea what was happening. All Mikey knew was that Kitzie was his enemy and she was in her underwear, at his house, clinging to his body, shaking like he had never seen before, begging him for something. Maybe for help?  
  
He first thought was to shove her away. Maybe to push her to the ground, but something was very wrong with what was happening at that moment. Very, very wrong. Without thinking it through any further he wrapped his arms around her and began shushing her softly, gently. “What happened Kitten? Why are you shaking? Who hurt you?”  
  
He looked out the front window of his house while he held her and saw two men flee from her front door, get in a car and speed away. His eyes widened in confusion and he looked back down at her, and at all the bruises covering her near naked body as she cried into his chest.


End file.
